Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional object detection device and a three-dimensional object detection method.
Background Information
An obstacle detection device is known that converts images captured of the periphery of a vehicle to bird's-eye view images, and uses differences in two bird's-eye view-converted images captured at different points in time to detect obstacles (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2008-227646).